


Dipper Pines and the One Time He Got An Extra Grunkle

by Neelh



Series: Transcendence [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neelh/pseuds/Neelh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks after the Transcendence, Dipper turned to his Grunkle Stan at breakfast, having just made a deal with Mabel involving a bottle of syrup and two and a half pancakes, and asked, “Why haven’t you told us about Great-Uncle Stanford, yet?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipper Pines and the One Time He Got An Extra Grunkle

As a newly omniscient demon and overly paranoid almost-teenaged boy, Dipper Pines did not keep his knowledge of Stanford Pines quiet for long. Some secrets should be shared instead of being held to one’s chest like a hand of cards in a high-stakes poker game, and a secret sibling is one of them.

In fact, two weeks after the Transcendence, Dipper turned to his Grunkle Stan at breakfast, having just made a deal with Mabel involving a bottle of syrup and two and a half pancakes, and asked, “Why haven’t you told us about Great-Uncle Stanford, yet?”

Mabel laughed and said, “Dipper, Grunkle Stan is right here!” but the old man’s hands tightened around his fork and his face paled. Mabel watched this development and said, “Dipper, what do you mean?”

Dipper raised an eyebrow at Stan, who scowled. “Grunkle Stan has a secret twin brother,” he explained around a mouthful of pancake.

Her eyes widening, Mabel asked, “Wow! Where do you keep him?”

Stan stood up and left the kitchen, leaving his breakfast untouched, save for a few bites. Dipper watched him leave with an increasingly strained expression before guzzling down the rest of his pancakes and blipping away to the Mindscape.

He hadn’t known that Grunkle Stan still felt strongly about his brother. Of course, he should have known. If he ever lost Mabel…

Dipper stopped that thought because damn it, his sister was twelve and so was he and just because he was an immensely powerful and immortal dream demon and he forgot where he was going with this but he needs to fix Grunkle Stan.

He drifts in his Mindscape for a while, searching for a solution in the knowledge that he now has complete command over. Slowly, he finds himself getting lost in the words, occasionally getting sidetracked by a tangent that he had been wondering about for a long time but never really looked into, before remembering that Grunkle Stan and Great-Uncle Stanford needed him.

When he finally emerged, it was to an empty kitchen with clean dishes stacked on the draining board and distant sounds of his Grunkle and his sister. It was easy to follow their voices to the basement that he had only visited once, when he had first looked for Stanford Pines in his mind, getting used to his giant brain library, and discovered a completely different man. His curiosity had been piqued and Dipper had wanted a first-hand look at the secrets that had been under his nose the entire time.

Dipper found Mabel hugging their Grunkle while both were crying and he resisted the urge to join them. He was a tiny demon on a mission involving alternate dimensions, and this was going to take a lot more than a candy bar.

 “Mabel, I need you to make a deal,” Dipper said in a tone that would have been stoic had his voice not cracked. “Can you summon me? Please?”

Mabel slid out of Grunkle Stan’s lap and pulled a giant pink piece of chalk from her sweater. Getting down on her knees, she sketched a slightly wobbly circle and added the symbols. A six-fingered hand, an ice bag, a question mark, Grunkle Stan’s fez, her shooting star, his pine tree, and his birthmark.

“Get over here, Dipdops,” she said, placing a Snickers bar in the centre.

Dipper obliged, zipping into his circle and becoming corporeal to Grunkle Stan.

“I messed up,” he began. “I learnt that you were keeping secrets from me and Mabel and I decided that the best way to deal with that was to put you in an uncomfortable situation because even though I know lots of things now, I thought that you should at least have the chance to explain things to Mabel. However, I forced you into a situation where you had to confess everything to her and I’m sorry. I want to help, but it’s going to be difficult.”

Grunkle Stan looked at his demonic great-nephew, rubbed his definitely-not-crying eyes, and said, “Absolutely not. You could get hurt, and-“

“Grunkle Stan,” Dipper said. “I’m a demon now.”

The old man’s eyes narrowed. “Well, so was Cipher, but look at what happened to him.”

Dipper winced. “I deserved that. But Grunkle Stan, I want to do this for myself as much as it’s for you and Mabel. This guy’s the author of the journals, and even though I know about him and everything, I want to meet him and bring him home so you can do your old man brother thing and Mabel can bedazzle his face and he can get out of the portal because that place is horrible.”

“If there’s no way of convincing you not to,” Grunkle Stan sighed, closing his yes and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He looked up at Dipper. “What’s the price?”

And Dipper knows so much now. He understands Mabel’s attachment to relatives and friends, and his love of the supernatural, and Grunkle Stan’s measurement of self-worth.

“Eight thousand dollars.”

Grunkle Stan extends a hand. “I give you eight thousand dollars of my hard-earned cash, and you bring me my brother, Stanford Pines, unharmed.”

Dipper’s hand lights up blue, and his small face that still retains the chubbiness of childhood is set determinedly. “I can’t promise that he will be unharmed, but he will be the Stanford that you grew up with and acknowledge as your twin. Deal?”

Grunkle Stan closes his eyes tightly as he shakes Dipper’s hand. “Deal.”

Dipper blips out to the Mindscape again for a moment before he dives into the alternate dimension.

-

Ford was running.

He was in danger again and It’s going to get him and It cannot tire and his legs are growing oh so heavy, oh so heavy.

He felt a presence that he had not felt in a long time.

“Bill Cipher,” he growled, and he finds himself in the familiar greys of the Mindscape.

The person there to greet him, however, was not the triangular demon. Instead, it was a white boy wearing an orange t-shirt, grey shorts, a blue vest, and a pine tree cap. There was something supernatural about the boy though; Ford could sense it. When they made eye contact, Ford knows why. The boy’s eyes were black and gold and absolutely demonic.

“I’m not Bill,” he said. “I know it sounds weird, but I’m your great-nephew who killed Bill Cipher and accidentally fused with his powers. I’m here to take you back to your own dimension and your brother. Also, I have a sister who would really like to meet you.”

Ford blinked. This was not what he had expected.

“A… Stanley _reproduced_?” he finally settled on.

The boy pulled a face. “I’d rather not think about the implications of that statement. Also, he’s our Grunkle. But seriously, do you want to go home or what? Dimension hopping is really tiring and I’m running on Grunkle Stan’s self-worth right now and it feels uncomfortably great. It doesn’t even need a deal. Please, just come on.”

The boy’s face crumpled by the end of his sentence, but Ford stayed stoic. “How can I be sure?”

“I don’t know!” he replied. “Everything I know, a demon could probably figure out, but I’m twelve and I’ve been a demon for two weeks and I don’t know what to do!”

Ford blinked before laying a hand on the boy-demon’s shoulder in an attempt at comfort. “What’s your name?”

“Dipper. Dipper Pines,” the boy said. “You’ll probably learn soon enough, but I have a birthmark of the Big Dipper on my forehead. Also, I hope you don’t mind but I read your third journal and added to some of the entries because the gnomes tried to kidnap and marry Mabel, you know, my sister, and the Multibear is a pretty cool guy who likes Babba, and all you need against a Gremoblin is a mirror. I tried to stop Bill Cipher from fusing the Mindscape with reality but instead I became a part-human demon.”

Ford blinked. “That’s a lot more than a name, but thank you, Dipper. I… Can you really take me home?”

Dipper nodded. “I don’t have any choice, to be honest. The wording of the deal was that I bring my dimension’s Stanford Pines back to my dimension’s Stanley Pines. I was originally going to grab you and run, but I decided that you deserved to at least understand what’s going on and give your consent beforehand.”

“You’re a weird demon,” Ford chuckled.

“Two weeks,” Dipper smirked back.

-

The look on Mabel’s face when he returned was priceless, but Grunkle Stan’s expression, to Dipper, was worth everything. Even becoming a demon.

**Author's Note:**

> alternate titles include "stanbucks are legal tender in the mindscape", "fix-it fluff", and "i wish i had given mabel more screentime"
> 
> it's late at night and i stayed up writing this piece of trash because i want my children to be happy in every au. there is no stopping me. i am the queen of my own universe. i'm not going to remember writing this in the morning


End file.
